Chaos Demolisher
Before I even begin I’m going to tell you not to bother looking up this game. It doesn’t exist and I’m not sure whether I dreamed this or something, but it certainly put an interesting twist on my favorite subject. I’ve been a writer for a while, by which I mean I write stories and let my family read them. I had been working on a sequel to one of my stories for what felt like years and had to scrap the ideas I had many times. Eventually I came up with Chaos Warrior, a story that I’m still working on. Either way, I was online during one of my block breaks (My name for the week long breaks I take when I get writers block) when I found a strange ad. I’m not normally one to look at ads except when looking for a good laugh or future game releases, but this one caught my attention. The words on it weren’t possible as it clearly stated that a game had been released by the name of Chaos Warrior. I clicked the ad to see what it was about, and found that it was literally a game made from my story. The game followed the adventures of Kyosu Kageyaku, a teenager that accidentally found himself in another world in the prequel to this story. After cliché adventures, he returns back to earth with his friend Ai. A year or two passes and this takes place. Chaos Warrior was supposed to have a darker atmosphere than its predecessor in that the first thing that happens is Kyosu’s world being destroyed while Kyosu is held in the gap between worlds and forced to watch. The last thing he saw of his home was Ai’s horrified face as the Chaos void swallowed the world. After he sees that, a man walks up, introduces himself as the man who caused the destruction, and nearly kills Kyosu, but just before it’s over, Kyosu is saved. Kyosu wakes up in a small house and is introduced to his savior, and swears revenge on the “Chaos User”. He learns how to travel between worlds with the Chaos element, which he is now also generating. Anyway, I downloaded the game to see what it was about and was surprised to see a cut scene showing what I just described. I began playing through the game and was amazed by the amount of detail that I hadn’t even written down. It was almost as if the game were taken right out of my head. The controls were a bit awkward at first but easy to get used to. As I played through the game, the dialog stayed perfectly accurate. I was truly enjoying myself, especially as Kyosu’s shadow was introduced and wasn’t evil. Then I realized that the game was still continuing even though I was past the part where my story was at a roadblock. Everything in the game after that point was also a nice touch, but I can’t actually remember any of it. Everything was great, and even the end was great. This was where it got weird. Obviously the hero wins in the end, but the death of the Chaos User wasn’t the end of this. Things began to take even darker turns. First, everyone that was supposed to survive in the end had died in their own respective battles. The Chaos beings and the corrupt people and animals of the realm now had dark faces. It almost seemed like they were looking at me instead of the player. Suddenly, the ground the Chaos broke apart and a strange monster creature came out. I can’t honestly describe it as its form shifted from one thing to another until it stopped at the one thing I feared the most. Kyosu responded to this by absorbing massive amounts of Chaos from the world, turning himself into a chaos monster himself. Using the power of Chaos, he erased the monster from existence. He then opened a portal to another world and erased everyone there. He continued this pattern for about two more worlds until the screen cut to black. “Kyosu, filled with chaos element, continued where the old Chaos User had left off. Without another hero to save them, every world fell to non-existence.” This text appeared on the screen. I was horrified, and then Kyosu appeared on screen in his monstrous form. He held his hand up, and my vision flashed the same dark purple color of the chaos element. I got up from my desk and walked downstairs to get a drink. As I did, I found that I couldn’t remember a single thing past the point I had written to. The only thing that remained was the general story here and the evil face Kyosu had at the end. His eyes were black with only purple dots for pupils. I wish I could say there was blood or something, but there wasn’t. Kyosu’s face was lifeless and empty, but those eyes held some evil of purpose. Once I got back to my computer, I found that the image, the game, and the download site were all gone. I haven’t been able to write on Chaos Warrior ever since that day. I’ve been faced with writers block, but I can’t say if it’s fear based or not. All that I know is that the Chaos warrior I created became the demolisher of the entire story. Category:Creepypasta Category:Original Story Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Video Game